The objective of this study is to develop a comprehensive theory of emotions that indicates which emotional states might be able to influence disease. The experimental approach is: (1) To assess whether hedonic values (if an emotion is positive or negative) distinguish biological responses associated with that emotion; (2) To assess whether the level of emotional arousal distinguishes a biological response associated with an emotion and (3) To identify the cardiovascular, hormonal & immununological pathways through which individual emotional states might influence disease susceptibility.